Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Winter Olympic Royale '''is essentially the successor to [[Mario & Sonic: Olympic Royale|''Mario & Sonic: Olympic Royale]]. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit * Birdo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * King Boo * Magikoopa * Shy Guy * Toadette * Sprixie Princess * Cappy * Boom Boom * Paper Mario * Spike Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Omega * Eggman Nega * Cream * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Big * Charmy * Classic Sonic * Infinite * Ermel * Super Sonic Friends Series * Austin * Mikayla * Logan * Ellie * Alex S. * Jarrett * Nick B. * Carson * Aaron * Jeremiah * Nolan P. * Savannah * Hazel * Landen * Bridget * Chris T. * Katie * Laura * Zach M. * Patrick * Dillon * Liv H. * Jarod * Jordan A. * Gracie * Arika Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Orbot * Cubot * Brad L. * Shannon Guests * Josh C. * Brad B. * Jake T. * Alyssa R. * Kennedy H. * Kimmie Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker Events There are a total of 16 events in the game. * Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom * Alpine Skiing Downhill * Ski Jumping Large Hill * Moguls * Ski Cross * Biathlon * Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom * Snowboard Slopestyle * Snowboard Cross * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track 1000m * Figure Skating * Skeleton * Bobsleigh * Ice Hockey * Curling Venues Mario Series * Racoon Road from Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(Moguls) * Cool, Cool Mountain from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Snowboard Slopestyle) * Ricco Harbor from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Skeleton) * Shroom Ridge from ''Mario Kart DS ''(Alpine Skiing Downhill) * Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Figure Skating) * Freezeflame Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom) * DK Summit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Bobsleigh) * Daisy Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Ski Cross) * Bullet Bill Tundras from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Speed Skating 500m) * Freezy Flake Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Short Track 1000m) * Maka Wuhu from ''Mario Kart 7 ''(Snowboard Cross) * Golden Plains from ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Biathlon) * Super Bell Hill from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Ice Hockey) * Mount Wario from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom) * Woolly World from ''Yoshi's Woolly World ''(Curling) * New Donk City from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Ski Jumping Large Hill) Sonic Series * Green Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(Moguls) * Hill Top from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(Alpine Skiing Downhill) * Resort Island from ''Sonic R ''(Curling) * Speed Highway from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Snowboard Cross) * Twinkle Park from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Ski Cross) * Radical Highway from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Speed Skating 500m) * Grand Metropolis from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Ski Jumping Large Hill) * Babylon Garden from ''Sonic Riders ''(Ice Hockey) * Kingdom Valley from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''(Figure Skating) * Skyscraper Scamper from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Skeleton) * Tropical Resort from ''Sonic Colors ''(Bobsleigh) * Planet Wisp from ''Sonic Colors ''(Biathlon) * White Park from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 ''(Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom) * Frozen Factory from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Snowboard Slopestyle) * Press Garden from ''Sonic Mania ''(Short Track 1000m) * Lost Valley from ''Sonic Forces ''(Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom) Music Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. '' * Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Sweet Sweet Canyon from Mario Kart 8 * Airship Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey * Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 64 * Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine * Break Free! from Super Mario Odyssey * Fortress Boss from Super Mario World * Athletic Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Castle Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Staff Credits from New Super Mario Bros. U * The Great Tower Showdown 2 from Super Mario 3D World Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight '' * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from ''Sonic Adventure * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball * Bingo Highway from Sonic Heroes * Arsenal Pyramid from Sonic Forces * Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles * Time Eater from Sonic Generations * Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight * Spring Yard from Sonic the Hedgehog * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Theme of Eggman from Sonic Adventure